Previous release devices include cylindrical sections retained together by a restraining wire wrapped about the sections to form a cylinder. The interior of the cylinder is formed with a conical recess. The recess restrains a spherical or conical rod end. Attached to and depending from this spherical rod end is a shaft. The force applied to the release member is borne by the cylindrical sections. The terminal end of the wire is connected to a fusible link. Upon the application of an electrical current, the fusible link heats and breaks. With release of the fusible link, the restraining wire unravels about the cylinder allowing the cylindrical sections to separate. Separation of the cylindrical sections allows movement of the release member.
One embodiment of a release device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,920 (Rudoy et al.). Cylindrical sections 16, 18 are surrounded by retaining wire 28 wound multiple times about the cylindrical sections to keep them in close contact. Release pin 76 having a spherical head portion 86 and depending shaft portion 84 is retained within the recess 70 formed by the two cylindrical sections. When fusible links 42a, 42b, attached to a power supply or decoupling device 50 fail, the restraining wire unravels allowing the two cylindrical sections to separate and release the release pin 76, as seen in FIG. 2.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,748, having cylindrical sections 52, 54, retained together by restraining wire 55. A plunger shaft 48 bears against cone shaped opening 56 formed by the cylindrical section. Upon failure of a fusible link, the restraining wire no longer keeps cylindrical sections together, allowing the plunger shaft 48 to extend between the cylindrical sections under the action of spring 76 as seen in FIGS. 2 and 3.
It is an object of the invention to provide a restraining device having cylindrical sections retaining a release device against movement under high loads.
It is another object of the invention to provide a release mechanism having two cylindrical sections kept together by a restraining strap.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a restrainer connected to an actuator by a catch.
It is still another object of the invention to use a restrainer having a broad side bearing against cylindrical sections to retain the sections together.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading the disclosure of the invention.